


The Promise

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drama, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: While hunting for horcruxes, Hermione is made a dark promise by Snape. Or perhaps it was just a dream...





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Hermione tells herself the next morning that it had just been a dream. She and the boys have been hunting horcruxes for ages now, tiredness brought strange dreams.

In the dream Snape had been there, his face white as fresh snow, his flowing robes dark as night.

“If the Dark Lord succeeds, Miss Granger, most of your lives will be forfeit,” he said calmly.

“He won’t win,” she says stubbornly.

Snape went on. “Your life, though, will be saved. You are bright, talented… young. You would be my servant if I asked him for you.”

“No!”

“Think upon it… Hermione.”

FINIS


End file.
